


Cherry Bomb

by yutae127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutae127/pseuds/yutae127
Summary: Yuta really likes Taeyong's pink hair, so he gave him a massage.





	Cherry Bomb

> From: Yukkuri

 

I'm bored. If you need some massage you can come to my room.

 

 

Taeyong mentally cringed, reading the message the second time. Night or day, Yuta is being his usual self again, romantic with a sweet tongue, but somehow he goes to the point where----- he didn't want to call Yuta sexual though. All the time he had to remind Yuta that he didn't have to use that sweet tongue to his members, and save it for the girls he flirt with instead. Besides, the massage he talks of is just the squeezing of the shoulders with his strong palms that isn't relaxing at all.

 

Perhaps, Yuta is just bored in his room with Doyoung and he's still jealous of Taeyong because he owns a room on his own since Haechan prefers to sleep with Mark.

 

 

Preparing to sleep, Taeyong smoothen his bed sheet once more. There's a reddish stain on his white pillow, probably from his hair dye, and he replace it to a purple pillow case to avoid further apparent dye stains that will surely frustrate him. The alarm clock in his bed tells him it's past five in the afternoon. Today was a tiring day for their first broadcast performance of the title track "Cherry Bomb." He could use some sleep before dinner and turns the alarm to seven o'clock.

 

When he climbs up his bed, the door opens slowly. The motion makes the door creaks loud, revealing a Yuta standing by the door frame. He's without a shirt, hair still styled revealing his forehead but his make up is cleared off. His football jersey shorts is hanging low on his hips. Taeyong thinks it was intentional, because Yuta likes to laugh every time Taeyong scolds him for his nudity.

 

"I came here because you're taking so much time." Yuta hisses, locking the door behind him and walking towards Taeyong.

 

"Don't you want to sleep?" Taeyong rolled his eyes.

 

"Here?" Yuta asked, taking a seat on the side of the bed.

 

Taeyong let's out a soundless sigh. Where is Yuta getting all his energy from when all the other members including him is drained for the day. "If you want to."

 

"But I haven't massaged you yet."

 

He's joking around for sure, Taeyong thinks. And unfortunately, Yuta sees him as a target of his playfulness today. Unlike the other members who are terrified of Taeyong's strictness and sensitivity, Yuta isn't one of them. "Don't you get tired, Yuta?"

 

"I'll never get tired of you, and your pretty pink hair." Yuta winks.

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes when Yuta pulled him down so he's sitting on his lap. Strong hands makes their way to the bones on his shoulders, kneading not so gentle but helps to loosen the stiffness on his muscles there. Like the weight he'd been carrying all day is fading slow. Yuta presses his thumbs right below his ears, making it's way to Taeyong's neck. Stroking every inch of his skin back to his shoulders again. A quiet moan left Taeyong's mouth, when Yuta's hands travel down the expanse of his back to his waist.

 

"You're enjoying this, don't you?" Yuta says in his intentionally sensual voice.

 

"I think it's my back that hurts the most." Taeyong says through gritted teeth when Yuta draws circles on his waist, a little ticklish but enough to send away the pain.

 

Yuta kneads down his lower back, the pressure of his fingers lighter than the usual as he uses his thumbs to massage the bones near Taeyong's pelvis. Yuta's touches were pleasing, even with his shirt on, that he failed to notice where his hands moves to, to Taeyong's chest fondling with his nipples, and the obvious hard on he's sitting on.

 

"I think we should fuck." Yuta whispers, lips grazing on his earlobes.

 

"What?!" Taeyong's gasped. His eyes snapped open in surprise when Yuta slips his hands under his shirt, rough fingers starts circling on his nipples, nubs now erected from the pressure.

 

"You heard me." Yuta whispers, tightening his grip around Taeyong's back, quick fingers fondling with his nipples.

 

Taeyong felt soft lips dragging along his nape, causing his whole body to shiver being exposed in Yuta's touches. His back arches, moaning an "Ah." when Yuta pushes the bumps down that it hurts a little. "Yuta." He cries out when Yuta applies a bit more pressure mind still in dazed from the satisfying pleasure his body is receiving.

 

"We don't need this." Yuta whispers, slipping the shirt off Taeyong's head.

 

Taeyong forgot to protest when Yuta grinds on him, manoeuvring him quick so his back is pressed on the bed and Yuta crawls up above him, dipping his head on Taeyong's chest to lick at his nipples. "Yut--ah, we shouldn't..." Taeyong groans when Yuta sucks on his right nub, tongue dancing along his skin while Yuta uses his thumb to play on the left.

 

Yuta moves up, and whispers against Taeyong's lips. "You seem fine with this." Taeyong's lips was parted, and Yuta dips his tongue into Taeyong's mouth, tasting his pink lips. He presses their mouths closer, sucking on Taeyong's tongue and swallowing the quiet moans that tries to escape. Licking the inside of Taeyong's teeth and tracing his teeth with tongue, swirling it on Taeyong's mouth.

 

"I'll make your first time unforgettable, I promise."

 

Taeyong groans again when Yuta smooches his lips the last time, hands reaching out to grip at Yuta's hair who started to trace kisses down his neck, sucking at his collar bones and down to his nipples again. What's going on? Taeyong wonders, mind wavering and blur because Yuta's lips against his skin feels so exciting that he will hate for it to end. In the process, Yuta managed to slide Taeyong out of his pyjamas, along with his briefs.

 

He shivers when Yuta slides down his body, pushing his legs apart. Placing heavy kisses along Taeyong's thighs that had Taeyong moaning obscenely, worried that someone from the next room might hear them.

 

"Fuck." Taeyong swore when Yuta pushes his legs farther apart, knowing Yuta can see all of him. A part of him Yuta shouldn't be seeing, his entrace, that not even Taeyong himself had seen.

 

"Can you turn around? Or do you want to sit on my face?" Yuta asked, a glorious smirk written all over his face when he nuzzles his face on Taeyong's erected cock, licking it's head that had Taeyong unwillingly grinding to his mouth. "You're excited, aren't you?" Yuta asked, fingers carefully fondling on Taeyong's balls.

 

"What are you going do to?" Taeyong whimpers when Yuta retracts all his fingers from his body, leaving him empty all of a sudden. It baffles him, because all of Yuta's attention is on his cellphone and not Taeyong.

 

"Turn around, you'll see." Yuta orders, tapping Taeyong's hips.

 

Taeyong never felt like this before, but his body doesn't hate it. He isn't sure what he's doing any more when he turns over, and Yuta shifts above him to position his legs between Taeyong's legs. His heart thumps faster when Yuta slowly walks a finger up Taeyong's crack. "Yuta, you can't."

 

"I can't what? Say it." Yuta dares, but spread Taeyong's ass cheeks anyway. He sees Taeyong's hole, mouth watering at the thought of how tight it must be. "Fucking beautiful, Taeyong."

 

It's embarrassing, so embarrassing that Taeyong could feel his face heating up. It didn't help when he felt Yuta's warm finger prodding into his hole. "Yuta...." He moans, when Yuta playfully circles his long nails on his entrance.

 

"I'll make you feel good." Yuta leans in to spread his ass cheeks further, so Taeyong's entrance looks a little stretched and full on this place. Seeing the puckered tight hole, he guesses it would take time but there's so much time for the day anyway.

 

Taeyong shudders down his spine when he felt Yuta's tongue licks a stripe on his ass that Yuta follows with a blow, making Taeyong shudder another time. "Yuta." He moans, and Yuta licks and licks again. A choked noise escaped Taeyong's lips when he felt Yuta's tongue pushes in his hole.

 

"You're so tight, I can't even put my tongue in." Yuta says through watery mouth. He tries to push in a finger instead, putting his weight on Taeyong's legs that's jerking at the pressure.

 

"Fuck, Yuta." Taeyong swore out loud and bites into the blankets when he felt a finger pushed into his hole. With Yuta's long nails making it even more painful as he pushes the finger deeper in.

 

Yuta knows it's going to hurt but the best way to take virgin is to enter them raw, to make it memorable. Yuta pulls out his finger, grinning wide when Taeyong let's out a dissatisfied sigh of being empty, hole quivering from time to timw. He spits on his fingers, running it over Taeyong's hole and pressing it in again. "Wait till you see your ass sucking on my finger." This time, the finger entered smoothly because of the spit.

 

When the finger was pulled away, Taeyong didn't expect Yuta will lean in again to lick at his entrace, sucking on the skin before pushing his tongue in slow. "Yuta, stop!" He whimpers when he felt Yuta's tongue digs deeper into his hole, licking around his wall. His hands grips on the sheets, feeling the warm sensation of Yuta's tongue inside him. It's his first time, and Taeyong knows Yuta is experienced when it comes to this that's why he knows where to touch, and what to do to pleasure Taeyong.

 

The movement of Yuta's tongue inside his hole was languid, sucking in and pushing his pink muscle even further. He arches his back Yuta pushes a finger in again, double pending penetrating him. For a second, Yuta pulls away when he inserts another finger. "It hurts, Yuta!" Taeyong mewled and moans loud when Yuta leans in to lick at his ream again, stretching him further than comfortable. Yuta scissors his fingers inside him, while his tongue probing in and out to make Taeyong crazy.

 

When Yuta pushes his third finger in, Taeyong is a moaning mess so he uses his free hand to clasp at Taeyong's mouth, quieting his moans so the other room wouldn't hear them. "Don't be so loud." Yuta grunts, roughly prodding his fingers in and out of Taeyong to stretch him eagerly.

 

Taeyong gasped in surprise when Yuta pulled his fingers away and from his mouth, turning him over as Yuta hovers above him, kissing him full on the lips. His hole is still burning in pain, moaning once more when he sees Yuta fully naked, and felt Yuta's hardened cock grazing on his ass cheeks. It could only mean..."Fuck, Yuta. Let's stop here." Taeyong pleads, terrified of what's going to happen next.

 

"Aee you sure?" Yuta whispers into his mouth, grinding down so his dick is slotted on Taeyong's hole right between his cheeks. He slides it up and down so the head catches on Taeyong's rim.

 

"Fuck, Yuta. Fuck." Taeyong groans, feeling how big Yuta is that it's definitely impossible to fit even if he bleeds.

 

"I promise." Yuta groans, pumping his dick fast before aligning it on Taeyong's entrance. Moving it up and down so it tickles Taeyong's entrance who is a moaning mess beneath him. He decides to stop teasing, aligning his dick on Taeyong's entrance that took the older by surprise and nudges it in.

 

The first push had Taeyong whincing in pain, and Yuta groping his waist didn't help either. It burns when Yuta kept pushing in, moving his hips slow and sinful until he's fully inside Taeyong. "Don't move." Taeyong chokes, but the request fell on deaf ears when Yuta, without a warning, pulls out almost completely before pushing in again. "Shit, Yuta!" Taeyong screams.

 

Yuta hurriedly slams in again, making Taeyong out of breath as lets Taeyong feel every inch of him. Pulling back slow, then pushing in with a strong thrust.

 

Taeyong felt Yuta is inside him even deeper when he pushes another time, making Taeyong see stars. When he moans obscenely, Yuta leans back to swallow it, although still fucking him deep and thorough with no single gentleness. The pace stays like that, until Yuta's cock starts to twitch inside him, slamming his huge dick in and out of Taeyong that had the older cumming even when his own dick was untouched. Taeyong squirms beneath Yuta when the pace changes. Yuta brutally fucking him until he hits Taeyong's prostate, that makes him want to spill over another time.

 

Yuta kept drilling into him, the sound of his dick coming in and out of Taeyong's hole id obscene inside the room, even louder than Taeyong's moans. "Fuck, Taeyong. You look so hot in that--pink hair." He groans when Taeyong clenches around him, hot and tight.

 

"Fuck...me harder."

 

Yuta felt his dick twitch another time, he didn't expect to hear Taeyong begs. And just as he was told, Yuta fucks him harder and harder until Taeyong is begging him to stop.

 

Taeyong felt hot all over him when Yuta shoots his cum inside, pushing into the swollen hole even deeper, warming his insides. It takes a few more seconds until Yuta hits his orgasm and he stopped thrusting, falling limply on Taeyong's body. It sends shivers to Taeyong's skin when Yuta nuzzles his face on his neck.

 

"You're so hot. Do you know that?" Yuta whispers, his voice vibrates all over Taeyong's body. "It's your first time, right?"

 

He shifts, a wrong move since Yuta hasn't pull out of him yet and it made his insides feel things, making him moan. Taeyong let's out an exasperated sigh when he Yuta chuckles above him. "Yeah. And I didn't think it'd be with you."

 

"What? You didn't like it?" Yuta pulls up to stare down at him, offended.

 

"Just let me sleep and get out of me already." Taeyong groans, closing his eyes, though he doesn't mind Yuta being inside him either. But he wouldn't admit that, so he hooks his legs on Yuta to keep him in instead.

 

"Taeyong, you're so beautiful in pink hair. You have no idea." Yuta says smiling, leaning down to kiss Taeyong on the lips.

 

 

 

When Taeyong opens his eyes, he could feel his body hurting, and when he moves, the ache travels above his body. The images plays in his head, and Taeyong recalls what just happened, palming his face in shame. He had sex with Yuta. That's it, he just let Yuta fuck him. Groaning in embarrassment, he looks to his left to check the time. His alarm says 7:34. He remembers alarming it at 7 o'clock, but the exhaustion didn't allow him to wake up. The sound of the water turning off from the bathroom tells him Yuta is still there.

 

"You're awake." Yuta emerges from the bathroom, drying his hair. He's only on his boxers.

 

Taeyong bites back to urge to scold Yuta for his nudity, when he remembers that he's still completely naked. Not only that, he could still feel Yuta's cum sticky on his legs. "I hate myself." Yuta groans, covering his face with a pillow.

 

"I know right. Let's clean you up." Yuta chuckles, pulling Taeyong's arm. He allows Yuta to manhandle him, body still trembling from his first sex. Yuta guides him down the bed, and he almost stumble walking to the bathroom but Yuta was quick to catch him and leads him to the shower.

 

The water was cold in his skin but he couldn't complain and only wants to get himself cleaned. Just as when he was about to ask Yuta why he hasn't gotten out of the shower yet, Yuta slips his fingers in his swollen ass, wriggling it inside. "What the shit." He hisses.

 

"Relax, I'm cleaning you up." Yuta whispers against his shoulder, jabbing his fingers in and out of Taeyong's hole to remove all the cum that was left.

 

Taeyong doesn't trust what Yuta says, and moans out loud when he felt three of Yuta's fingers penetrating his swollen hole again. He peed, making Yuta laugh. "When are you going to stop that."

 

"I'm cleaning my princess throughly, cos he hates being dirty." Yuta whispers playfully on Taeyong's ears.

 

Taeyong's spine shivered once again, the tremble climbing up his body when he felt Yuta slide down from him. Again, spreading his cheeks wide and tongue prodding against his entrance. "Stop." Taeyong tells him, because he's too embarrassed to tell Yuta that he likes it. He likes it when Yuta licks him there.

 

"I'm making sure it's clean." Yuta whispers against Taeyong's hole, the vibration against skin making the older shiver.

 

Yuta sucks his hole down there once again, and he places both hands on the wall for leverage. "Yuta---a. Oh god, Yuta!" Taeyong whimpers in pleasure.

 

 

 

 

The shower ended up in another round, Yuta making Taeyong stand in all fours and sinks into him, fucks him deep and through until Taeyong is a moaning mess.

 

 

 

 

Taeyong is glad he had convince Yuta that the second round was enough for the day, and he doesn't think he could take another when Yuta looks at him with lustful eyes once again after cuming inside him. He doesn't think he's up for dinner at eight o'clock when Johnny knocks for his dear life in his door. Who let's out a gasp when Yuta was the one to open it for him. He heard Johnny asking Yuta what the two of them are doing in the room for hours, with the door locked. Although he doesn't think Yuta is going to tell Johnny what they were doing, so he tries not to worry about it.

 

 

 

 

Taeyong awakens again when he felt weight hovering above him and he wasn't surprise to see it was Yuta. Yuta unstyled hair is so straight and looks soft that covers his brows and the half of his eyes. "You know if your hair wasn't styled up earlier, I wouldn't even done it with you." He admits.

 

"Are you saying you find me attractive with my hair styled up?" Yuta smirks when he glanced at Taeyong from his phone.

 

"Who says you're attractive." Taeyong snorts, remembering how Yuta looked above him. It startles him when Yuta pulled out something from his pocket, an earphone that he plugs on Taeyong's left ear.

 

"Fine. I wouldn't have fucked you if you hair isn't pink."

 

Taeyong scowls at him. Yuta never stopped talking about his pink hair for days.

 

"You have to see this." Yuta says, showing his phone screen to Taeyong.

 

Taeyong's jaw dropped when his eyes make out of the video. It was in his room, his bed, and definitely it's him and Yuta. Taeyong guesses the phone was placed on his take, showing a clear side view of them when Taeyong was faced down on the sheets and Yuta was rimming him. Taeyong cringes when he hears himself moans.

 

"I got hard watching this." Yuta admits, kissing Taeyong on the forehead.

 

"Yuta, oh my god!" Taeyong gasped, taking the earphones off. "Did you...did you show it to anyone?"

 

"Do you think we should upload this on our instagram? What do you think will people say?" Yuta asked in his sexual voice, hands playfully drawing circles on Taeyong's stomach.

 

"How dare you!" Taeyong scowls, shoving the phone away.

 

"Hey, of course not. I'm not going to show it to anyone. I'm the only one allowed to see you pleasured and naked, mind you."

 

Taeyong blushes and he thinks Yuta noticed it when the younger smirks above him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

//I havent read this before uploading so there are probably a lot of mistakes sorry//


End file.
